Grenz Zittoun
You must get cleared by Vana Sage before Grenz Zittoun will speak to you. Grenz tells you that the Sulfur Lake Pirate has conjured up a special token of appreciation for Nym. Head to the Cave and dispose of "Nym's Girlfriend". Upon talking to Grenz you will activate the slayer collection Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Pirate Hideout Embarrassing Breakup Group Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 58 Description: Infiltrate the Sulfur Lake Hideout, locate "Nym's Girlfriend", and eliminate this embarrassment. Reward: *44886 (Quest Combat) *Money: 30000 credits *Collection Update: Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer - Pirate Hideout Girlfriend *Collection Update: Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer - Pirate Hideout Collection Note: Not Repeatable. Combat. Tasks: *Find the Sulfur Lake Hideout. **The Cave is guarded by: **Normal CL57-58 NPC's ***Sulfur Lake Pirate ***Sulfur Lake Armsman ***Sulfur Lake Cutthroat *Find "Nym's Girlfriend" **Take a left turn when entering the cave, head down to the bottom and interface with the terminal at the very end. /way yellow lok -2919 -48 -609 Nym's Girlfriend Terminal; **Beware that once you do this, you will spawn "Nym's Girlfriend" - a Boss Mob. *Defeat "Nym's Girlfriend" **Defeat the CL60 Boss Level Pharple to complete the quest. **Deathblows is granted upon incapacitation, courtesy of "Nym's Girlfriend". **Warning: Kinetic damage, Bite (5), Disease (5). Prepare with external heal or action stims if you run out of action. *Return to Grenz. Out of My Mine Group Get cleared by Jinkins before talking to Grenz again. Talking to him will activate the collection Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Imperial Mine. Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 60 Description: Find and eliminate the Controller and Grand Foreman. Reward: *48631 (Quest Combat) *Money: 33000 credits *Collection Update: Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Imperial Mine. Note: Not Repeatable. Combat. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Mine. *Find the Grand Foreman. **Terminal: /way lok 6600 -35 3898 Grand Foreman Terminal yellow; **CL60 Boss Spawn (Rel Rogok): Prepare for Energy Damage, Neurotoxin (Mark 1), Vital Strike (Mark 7) and Kick (5). *Find the Controller **Terminal: /way lok 6639 -39 3957 Controller Terminal yellow; **CL60 Boss Spawn (Temuu Komo): Prepare for Energy (ranged) or Kinetic (Melee), Slash (1), Flank (3), Health Leech (3). *Return to Grenz. Research This Group Get cleared by Kole before talking with Grenz again. Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 62 Description: Infiltrate the Imperial Research Facility, locate the Mercenary Bosses, and eliminate them. Reward: *52630 (Quest Combat) *Money: 35000 credits *Collection Update: Note: Not Repeatable. Combat. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Research Facility. *Find Kell Lapaz. **Terminal: /way lok 935 -6 -4236 Kell Lapaz. **CL62 Boss (Kell Lapaz). **Prepare for: Kinetic Melee Damage. **May switch to Energy damage (if range fighting) dealing poison and acid dots. *Find Udo Barnet. **Terminal: /way lok 884 -6 -4270 Udo Barnet. **CL62 Boss (Udo Barnet). **Prepare for: Kinetic Melee Damage. /way yellow lok 935 -6 -4236 Kell Lapaz; /way yellow lok 884 -6 -4270 Udo Barnet; *Return to Grenz. Completing all of Grenz' Quests will award players the "Lok Revenants Boss Bounty Badge". Completing this and Mako's Quests will give players the Nym's Revenge painting. Category:Nym's Themepark Category:Lok NPCs Category:CL 60 and higher Category:Lok quests